totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha (SS)
Samantha, stereotyped as The Cell-Phone-a-Holic, is a contestant in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. She was in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Flaming Bears team. She returned for Total Drama World Tour: Second Season and was on Team Madison. Her one most distinctive trait is her addiction to cellphones. She is 15, has black hair, blue eyes, is Caucasian, and is fairly short and lean. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Samantha was the 11th person to step off the boat, and barely paid any attention to Chris due to rapidly texting on her phone. However, upon stepping further onto the Dock, she was mortified when she instantly lost her service, devastating her, much to Chris's amusement. She was placed on the Flaming Bears. The 1,000-foot Climb In the tenth and penultimate round, Samantha was against Mary for the climb. May made it, and Samantha was just three feet short of the top when her cell phone slipped out of her pocket. She instantly let go of the cliff and dove after her phone, barely managing to retrieve it as it fell right before she fell in as well. The Flaming Bears lost one round later. She was in the bottom two at the Bonfire that night, but received the final marshmallow while Lauren was sent home instead. Don't Touch the Food Samantha was the 8th person to give up after Chris told the campers the story of the Feeding of the 5,000. The Flaming Bears eventually won. Dodgebrawl 2 Before the first round, Samantha was the second person to volunteer to sit out, after Isaiah. She didn't participate in the challenge at all, but the Bears eventually won the challenge. The Show Mustn't Go On In the Bears' skit, Samantha changed her name to "Tammy," who was the second character killed off in the play. The Bears went on to win the challenge. The Island of The Dead When the Bears split into pairs, Samantha and Nicole paired up. When they wandered into the old Boathouse, Madison managed to catch Nicole after she was distracted by walking into a spiderweb. However, Nicole managed to warn Samantha, who chased Madison into the woods. Eventually, Madison was shot by Violet, eliminating her. Samantha then teamed up with Matthew and Violet. They eventually came upon two discarded guns on the riverside, where an encounter had taken place. Samantha found two more nearby, and commandeered one. When a bush suddenly started rustling nearby, a nervous Samantha shot at it, only to find out that it was Daniel. After the four of them realized that they were the last four Bears left, Samantha saw someone dart around nearby, circling them. She repeatedly fired multiple shots, eventually cornering the new zombie Rachael. However, Jeremy appeared and tagged Samantha, eliminating her. The Flaming Bears eventually lost when the remaining three were eliminated, and Samantha was the 6th person to receive a marshmallow. Not Quite Famous 2 Samantha had no talent to offer the Bears, and thus sat out the challenge. When everyone confronted Peter for his trick, and decided to pay him back for it, Samantha was one of the 9 campers who chased him off into the woods, taking full advantage of the cameras being temporarily out. The Bears lost that night, and Samantha was the 5th person to receive a marshmallow. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Once again, Samantha chose not to participate in the challenge for the second time in the row. This time, however, the Bears won. The Sucky Outdoors 2 When Daniel dropped the compass and broke it after the bear startled him, Samantha (along with Jennifer) was the most prominent member of the team to put blame on Matthew, who gave the compass to Daniel in the first place. She even went so far as to call Matthew "Mr. soon-to-go-home." Throughout the rest of the episode, Samantha and Jennifer repeatedly taunted Matthew, making him feel worse about the team getting lost and unable to relocate the campsite. Eventually, the Flaming Bears lost the challenge when they arrived back at camp and found the Psycho Squirrels already there. However, despite much of the blame being put on Matthew, the final two came down to Daniel and Samantha. In the end, Samantha was the one who was voted out, which angered her greatly. At the same time, however, she was relieved to go back to a place that had reception. As she departed on the Boat of Losers, however, she suddenly realized that her phone was missing. She then saw Chris holding her phone back on the island, and he mockingly tossed it out after her. However, she was too far out and the phone landed in the water. Despite the phone being waterproof, a shark suddenly swam up to it and swallowed it whole, leaving Samantha a devastated wreck. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island In the beginning of the episode, Samantha was describing her new phone to Jessica, which she said she got from Verizon. Jessica was about to tell her about what happened to her old phone, but was interrupted by Chris's arrival. Samantha originally teamed up with Madison, Jennifer, and Daniel to find the case. Jennifer eventually managed to snatch the case from Mark for their group, and the four of them ran off. Just as the four of them outran the other four, they encountered Josh and Ruth, who were running from the bear. The four of them ran in another direction, too desperate to get away from the bear to notice that it was still chasing after Josh and Ruth. They ran all the way up the 1,000-foot mountain, stopping just at the top of it. Even as they realized that they were heading for the edge of the cliff and stopped, they crashed into each other and skidded along, with Samantha and Madison falling right off the edge of the cliff and into the water below, separating them from Jennifer (who still had the case) and Daniel. Thus, the two of them decided to ditch the other two girls and keep the money for themselves. Later, when Samantha and Madison were aimlessly wandering through the woods following their fall, Mary lured them into a trap. She smashed a lantern just inside the door of the old Boathouse, and then pretended that she had found the case, tricking the two girls into running inside. Both slipped on the puddle of oil and crashed into some crates inside the Boathouse, while Mary slipped out and locked them both in. Samantha attempted to break them out using her new cell phone's antenna and sticking it between the door and the frame, only to accidentally break it, which greatly upsetted her. They only managed to get out once Jennifer and Daniel came in, hoping to find a weapon to be used to retrieve the case. Once Jennifer unlocked the door, both girls ran past their ex-teammates and raced off towards the campgrounds. However, neither of them were involved in the 13-way tie (while, ironically, Daniel and Jennifer were), and thus never made it to the second season. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 Samantha was the eighth contestant to arrive, and was busily texting on her cell phone. When Mary asked what kind of phone it was, Samantha informed them that it was a Verizon Droid, 2010 model, that she spent $89.99 on and it costs only $10 a month to text. She had the phone for 4 months, and she named it Skippy. She also revealed a special app that she got on her phone that shouted "SHUT UP!" whenever someone besides her said something into the phone, silencing the other contestants. Samantha then spent a majority of the episode texting rather than doing anything else. Episode 2 Samantha was the sixth person, and the second for Team Madison, to do the tightrope-walking challenge. However, despite taking a parachute, she didn't take a balancing pole and started walking across while texting. Surprisingly, she made it halfway across the rope before her phone suddenly lost its service. In desperation, she threw herself off the rope and floated down so that she could continue texting. In the base-jumping challenge, Samantha was the third person to go for Team Madison, and, surprisingly, landed 21 feet from the bull's eye. Thus, she made it the closest to the bull's eye for Team Madison, but that wasn't enough to keep the team out of third place, and thus going to the elimination ceremony. Prior to the elimination, Madison tried to tell Samantha to vote for Jessica, but Samantha wasn't paying any attention, infuriating Madison. When she later went into the Confessional to find a quieter place to text, she received an unknown text from an unknown person asking her to vote for Madison. Since this form of communication utilized her obsession, she got the message and went along with the plan. At the ceremony, Samantha received the second Barf Bag, which she was too busy texting to catch, and Madison was eliminated. Episode 3 Although Samantha's role was brief, she played a significant part in helping her team win second place in the challenge. When Team Madison, falling behind Team Victory II but still well ahead of Team Sahara, came to the fork in the river and didn't know which way to go, Samantha used her phone's internet to pull up a map of the Mississippi River and direct them to go left. Thus, they came in second since Team Sahara went the wrong way entirely. Episode 4 In the challenge, Samantha made it all the way to the top seven, and, along with Ethan, was the only other member left for Team Madison. Ethan asked her to not let her down like the rest of the team did, but she didn't respond. However, as soon as it started raining, she screamed in terror and said that she had to get her phone out of the rain. When Jessica asked why it wasn't waterproof, Samantha admitted that the waterproof version was more expensive. However, her scream caused three more people to simultaneously dropped out since they let go of the trailer to cover their ears when she screamed: Matthew, Mary, and Nicole. Team Madison came in last place, and at the Barf Bag ceremony, Samantha received the third Barf Bag. Episode 5 When Ethan worried about not finding out anymore crucial information about the Stratosphere and the SkyJump, Samantha once again used her phone's internet to pull up all of the necessary information: Hours of operation, prices, etc. Samantha was the second person to do the bungee-jump, and she used her cell phone to take a picture of the object while she was briefly suspended in mid-air, to confirm its presence. When Team Madison lost again, Ethan weighed the two possibilities of either eliminating Lauren or eliminating Samantha, as he had already told those two to vote for each other. He considered Samantha more of an asset, as the use of her phone's internet in the previous challenges had proved, but she could also become dead weight if she ever lost service or if something else happened to her phone. However, he felt that, since Lauren had no redeeming qualities while Samantha at least had some, he chose to spare Samantha. Thus, at the Barf Bag ceremony, Samantha received only one vote and the final Barf Bag, sending Lauren home. Episode 6 When Team Madison struggled to keep up with the other two teams in the paddling part of the challenge, Ethan decided to give Samantha an extra boost of motivation by texting her and telling her that the reception on Alcatraz Island was the best in the entire city. Samantha started paddling so fast that they rocketed past Team Sahara and made it to the island second. However, upon setting foot on the island, her phone went dead due to no reception. Ethan revealed that he had obviously lied just to get her to help, and told her to wait in the raft so that she wouldn't slow them down. The lie paid off, as Team Madison came in second in the overall challenge. Episode 7 When Team Madison had to split up for the challenge, Ethan had to weigh whether or not he should give the remaining slime-shooter to Jessica or Samantha. He ultimately decided to give it to the former, choosing someone who was klutzy but motivated over someone who couldn't care less. While Samantha was on her own, she heard the monster's roar and was terrified for the first time. She ran right around a corner and crashed into Ethan, landing on top of him. However, when she tried to point in the direction she had seen the monster, nothing was there. Despite Matthew appearing and backing up her claim that something was roaming the halls of the compound, Ethan didn't believe either of them. After asking Samantha if she had found any clues, to which she said no, Ethan told her to go look again, with him and Jessica leaving. Samantha turned around to see that Matthew had also left, before a tentacle suddenly dropped down from the ceiling, wrapped around her, and pulled her away. Team Madison eventually managed to come in second in the challenge, thanks to Jessica. Episode 8 For the final time, Samantha’s cell phone antics resulted in her contributing nothing whatsoever to the challenge, at times when her team needed her the most. Thus, she was easily the target of their frustration when the girls lost and had to vote off one of their own. In one of the most split votes ever, Samantha received 5 votes from Eryn, Jessica, Mary, Rachael, and, surprisingly, one of the boys: Matthew. She took the Drop of Shame without a single scream or any kind of sound at all. Trivia *Samantha has actually owned two cell phones over the course of the series; the first one that she had in TDI (which was eaten by a shark), and the second one that she bought in TDDDDI, and had throughout TDA and TDWT. *Samantha is one of 14 contestants to compete in 2 seasons, the others being Lauren, James, Jessica, Suzie, Nicole, Matthew, Jeremy, Josh, Ruth, Tim, Luke, Jennifer, and Daniel. *Samantha is the only member of Team Madison whose elimination wasn't caused by Ethan.